Red Winter
by frimil
Summary: El equipo del CBI tomará unas vacaciones en una cabaña. Allí se irá mejorando la relación y confiansa entre ellos... especialmente entre Jane y Lisbon.
1. Chapter 1

RED WINTER

Capitulo 1

-Aquí está.- dijo Jane abriendo la puerta de una hermosa cabaña.

¿Por qué estaba ahí junto al resto del equipo?

Hace unos días habían resuelto un caso, de un familiar de uno de los hombres más ricos de California. El hombre estaba tan agradecido, que les ofreció una estadía de una semana en esta cabaña. Lisbon se negó, pero al ver que el hombre había convencido a Higtower de que se merecían unas vacaciones, no les quedó opción.

Y aquí estaban, en una hermosa cabaña con una vista espléndida. Era invierno, y había nieve por todas partes, en las copas de los árboles y en las montañas.

-¿Qué les parece el lugar?- repitió Jane.

-Nada mal.- opino Cho.

El lugar tenía 2 habitaciones, pero era muy grande. Tenía una estufa leña, y ventanas en todas las paredes. La cabaña estaba situada en la ladera de una montaña. Tenía una extensa terraza, y de ahí la hermosa vista. Un lugar muy romántico sin dudas.

Jane entró y lanzó su bolso al sofá.

-¡Hey!- regañó Lisbon.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?

Había sido un largo camino hasta allí. Por culpa de Jane se perdieron, y Lisbon pasó toda la tarde rezongándolo: "¡Jane, conduce más lento!" "Déjate de tonterías y ve a preguntar la dirección." "¡Cuidado con el gato!" "Mira para adelante." "Si continúas así te bajo del carro." "¡Te pasaste el límite de velocidad!". Pero fue muy divertido para los demás. Habían salido a las ocho de la mañana, cuando llegaron, ya eran las ocho de la noche.

-Recoge el bolso y llévalo a tu habitación. Ustedes también.

…

El cuarto de los chicos era el más grande (claro, eran más), el de las chicas estaba cruzando el pasillo.

Lisbon y Van Pelt entraron en su cuarto, al igual que los chicos. Ya dentro, comenzaron a charlar.

-Oigan, se imaginan a Lisbon y Grace durmiendo en la misma habitación,- comentó Rigsby- pobre Grace.

-Lisbon no es tan mala cuando la conoces.- agregó Jane.

-¿Y tú la conoces? ¿Acaso viste como te regaño hoy?- Jane comenzó a reírse.

-Jane tiene razón,- interrumpió Cho- Lisbon es una muy buena persona, pero tuvo una infancia difícil.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es muy obvio, además lo leí en su expediente. Pero ese no es el punto. Yo estuve trabajando con ella más tiempo que ustedes.

-Tienes razón,- agregó Jane- es muy obvio que Lisbon tuvo un padre ebrio y maltratador, se le nota en los ojos.- miró a Rigsby- También es bastante obvio aún sigues enamorado de Van Pelt.

Rigsby se retiro de la habitación. Y Cho miró a Jane con una mirada desaprobante.

-¿Qué?- se cuestionó Jane.

…

Cuando terminaron de acomodar todo, ya eran las diez.

Estaban todos sentados en la sala, con la estufa prendida, pues esa noche hacía mucho frío. Jane entró caminando con una botella de vino en la mano.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Lisbon.

-Una botella de...

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Lo encontré en la cocina.

Antes de que Lisbon pudiera decir una palabra, Jane abrió la botella y empezó a servir.

…

Una hora después todos estaban riendo, no ebrios, pero se habían divertido mucho. Jane y Rigsby habían animado la noche con sus chistes, y todos se estaban burlando de Higtower. Jane estaba sentado en el suelo, y el resto en los sofás. Había sido una noche entretenida.

…

Jane abrió los ojos lentamente. ¡Se había quedado dormido! Miró el reloj, ya eran las dos de la mañana. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Probablemente durmiendo.

Se fue levantando lentamente, cuando se percató de que no era el único en la sala. Dormida en el sofá en el que estaba sentada, se encontraba su jefa. Jane busco en un placar una frazada y la cubrió. Luego, instintivamente le dio un beso en la frente. Ella le sonrío dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

En la mañana se escucharon pasos en la cabaña donde estaba hospedado el equipo más destacado del CBI. La única que los escuchó fue Lisbon, probablemente porque estaba durmiendo en la sala.

Al despertarse por los ruidos, se paró lentamente sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Agarró su arma y caminó hasta la cocina. No había nadie, los ruidos provenían de la terraza. Pegada a la pared, con el arma firme en las manos, y al lado de la puerta de la terraza, dio un suspiro profundo. Luego se asomó.

-¡Manos arriba…!- quedo muda al ver quien estaba ahí parado con las manos levantadas- Ah, Jane eres tú.

Jane estaba ahí parado en la terraza, con un vaso de algo naranja en la mano.

-¿Quién más? Muy bien, vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Vamos, cámbiate y vamos a dar un paseo.

Lisbon no se pudo negar, el día era magnífico, el sol brillaba y aunque aún había nieve, era un hermoso día para caminar.

…

-Buenos días.- anunció felizmente Van Pelt al encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-Buenos días.

Se sentó en la mesa con RIgsby y Cho a tomar el desayuno.

-¿Dónde están Jane y Lisbon?

-Dejaron una nota, fueron a caminar.

-Esos dos no pueden estar cinco minutos en el mismo lugar sin comenzar una pelea.- comentó Rigsby.

…

-¡Jane!

-¡Tú empezaste!

Rigsby tenía razón, Jane y Lisbon no podían estar cinco minutos juntos sin empezar una pelea. En este caso, una pelea de bolas de nieve.

Estaban debajo de una montaña, al lado del lago. Cuando llegaron empezaron a hablar, Jane dijo que Lisbon era muy obvia con sus sentimientos, y bueno… una cosa llevo a la otra, y aquí estaban, peleando con la nieve que quedaba, más que por diversión que por rencor.

Jane de alguna manera consiguió lanzar a Lisbon al suelo, no pasó nada ya que calló sobre la nieve.

-Muy bien, me has ganado.

-Lo sé. Pero no te sientas mal, cualquiera…

Jane no pudo terminar la frase porque Lisbon lo había tirado al suelo con ella. Ambos comenzaron a reír. Lisbon se paró lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jane.

-¿Oyes eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ese ruido. ¿Ves?

-Si lo oigo. Viene de allá arriba.

Se fueron acercando a la colina y miraron para arriba. De pronto vieron que unas rocas caían a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Una avalancha.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Jane mientras empujaba a Lisbon dentro de una cueva.

Las rocas cayeron tapando la salida.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-Te salvé la vida.

-¡Me hubieras empujado para afuera y no estaríamos aquí atrapados!

Lo siento, entre en pánico.- sacó su celular.-No tiene señal.

Lisbon saco el suyo.

-El mío sí.- marcó el número- ¡Van Pelt!

-Jefa, que gusto oír su voz.

-Escúchame, Jane y yo estamos atrapados en una cueva en la montaña cerca del lago.

-Hay muchos lagos.

-Si vas a la terraza podrás ver un…- dio una pausa y colgó- Sin señal.

…

Después de unas cuantas horas, Jane y Lisbon seguían atrapados. Ahora lamentaban no haber traído abrigo, ya que la noche había enfriado. Por suerte habían logrado prender fuego.

-¿Y ahora qué?- le preguntó Jane a su compañera que se estaba temblando de frío.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Y si no nos encuentran?

-¡No seas tan negativo, por supuesto que nos encontraran!

-¿Qué tal si no?

Jane se sentó al lado de Lisbon, y puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

-Shhhh…

Lisbon se calló y hiso de cuenta de que Jane no la estaba abrasando. No hiso nada porque de no haber sido por él, hubiera muerto de hipotermia a mitad de la noche. De este modo durmieron.

…

A la mañana siguiente, se veía una luz. Alguien estaba moviendo las rocas que tapaban la salida de la cueva. Era el resto del equipo que venía a rescatar a su jefa y supervisor.

-Al fin.- murmuró Jane algo dormido.

-¡Chicos, gracias a dios que llegaron!

Luego de saludarse, Rigsby y Jane quedaron hablando mientras los otros le agradecían al aguacil por haberlos ayudado.

-Guau, Jane, te felicito por haber sobrevivido.

-Aprecio tu admiración Rigsby, pero no es para tanto.

-Claro que sí, casi un día encerrado aquí con Lisbon, me sorprende que no te matara.

Los cinco regresaron a la cabaña.


	3. Chapter 3

**Casi lo olvido, The Mentalist no me pertenece.**

**Quisiera agradecer a vakuu de . por la genial idea de las vacaciones.**

Era una linda tarde de invierno. De esas en las que no hace ni mucho frío ni mucho calor, simplemente perfecta.

Jane acababa de darse una refrescante ducha, después de lo sucedido esa mañana. Iba caminando por la sala. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que en la terraza, estaba la parejita de Rigsby y Van Pelt. Estaban mirando la puesta del sol.

Jane decidió, solo por esa vez, no interrumpirlos y seguir su camino. Pero no vio venir, que al ir lentamente caminando hacia su cuarto, tiró la lámpara, haciendo ruido e interrumpiendo ese momento tan romántico.

Ambos lo miraron.

-¡Ups!

-¡Jane! Creí que estabas…- Rigsby no pudo terminar la frase al ver que Grace se alejaba.

Patrick aprovechó esa distracción para salir de la habitación sin ser detectado. No solo salió de la sala, sino también de la cabaña. Ya que él quería ver la puesta del sol, pero sabía que si salía a la terraza, Rigsby lo molería a golpes.

-¡Lisbon! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es una hermosa tarde, y quería ver la puesta del sol. Pero no quería molestar a Rigsby y Van Pelt.-

-¿Y no tiraste la lámpara?

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo.- Jane se sentó junto a Lisbon en el pasto.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanos?

-Teo, Tommy y Tyler, ¿por qué?

-Curiosidad.- dio una pausa- Todos con "T", qué ingenioso.

-Si…

-Oye, quiero disculparme por lo de ayer…

-¿Disculparte? Jane, me salvaste la vida.- dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Pero si te hubiera empujado fuera no hubiéramos quedado atrapados.

-No importa. Siento haberte gritado. Sé que no fue tu culpa.

Jane sonrío, y se recostó en el suave pasto.

…

-¡Grace, espera!- gritó Rigsby persiguiendo a su compañera que estaba a punto de encerrarse en su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Acaso terminaras la frase?

-¿Perdón?

-"Wayne, últimamente he sentido…" ¿Se te hace familiar?

-¡No!

-¡Ese estúpido de Jane!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba la pared, lo que hiso que las aves que estaban paradas en el techo de la cabaña salieran volando.

-¡De acuerdo!- respiró hondo- Últimamente he vuelto a sentir algo por ti.

Rigsby sonrío, y fue acercando su cara a ella. Grace lo alejó.

-Aún no. Debemos resolver algo primero, ¿recuerdas?

-Ha, sí.- se abrasaron.

…

Jane y Lisbon se habían pasado toda la tarde hablando. Sobre muchas cosas. Se habían divertido mucho.

Por primera vez esos dos se habían sentido, no como compañeros del CBI, sino como amigos, y tal vez algo más…

-¡Déjalo ya!- río Lisbon.

- Es cierto. Me subí al caballo y este comenzó a correr...-

-¡Por favor!

-…, entonces tuve que lanzarme al suelo, pero caí sobre la comida de los cerdos.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

-Lo que daría por verte montar un caballo.

-No te emociones tanto, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.- Lisbon levantó una ceja- De acuerdo, tres veces.

Jane se levantó, y fue caminando hasta dentro.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A descansar, mañana tendremos un día agitado.- le guiñó un ojo y se fue.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo, pero últimamente estuve muy ocupada y no me llegaba la inspiración. Aquí lo tienen.**_

-Jane…

-Si

-¡¿Vas a decirnos a donde vamos?

-Tranquilo Rigsby. Falta poco.

De alguna manera Jane había convencido al resto del equipo de salir de la cabaña por un día, e ir a la ciudad. Él tenía algo planeado, pero era una sorpresa.

-Aquí estamos.- dijo Jane mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

El equipo se bajó del carro, conducido por Jane, y se encontraron en el puerto local. Era uno de los puertos más grandes y hermosos del estado, allí la gente más adinerada llevaba sus barcos y lanchas.

-¿El puerto de botes?- preguntó Rigsby.

-No, de aviones.- respondió Cho sarcásticamente.

-Ahora, adivinen qué.- insistió Jane.

-¿Perdiste lo poco que te quedaba de cabeza?- opinó Lisbon.

-Mejor aún. ¡Alquilé un bote!

-Jane…

-Enserió. ¡Vengan!

Jane salió corriendo hacia el muelle, los demás no tuvieron otra opción que seguirlo. Todos iban mirando las enormes lanchas que estaban allí. Al final del muelle, había un bote de tamaño mediano, algo viejo (en verdad muy viejo), que decía "Renvenge"

-Quiere decir Revancha en ingles.- informó Jane, luego sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió el candado que cerraba la puerta del barco (en verdad no sé si los barcos tienen puertas)- Las damas primero.- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Lisbon y Van Pelt.

-Ni lo sueñes.- dijo Lisbon antes de que Van Pelt pudiera opinar.

-¡Vamos!, por favor.- rogó Jane como un- Solo será por hoy.

Lisbon lo pensó unos segundos y accedió. "¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" pensó.

-Yo conduzco.- insistió Jane.

-¡NO!- ordenaron todos.

…

Luego de un rato, Jane estaba en el timón; Lisbon seguía con el pensamiento de que aceptar la invitación fue una mala idea; Van Pelt estaba muy preocupada por su asunto con Rigsby, mientras el vomitaba por la borda; y en cuanto a Cho, el estaba esperando el momento preciso para sacar a Jane del volante y ponerse a navegar el mismo.

Pero al cabo de una hora, Lisbon se arrepintió de lo que pensaba; Van Pelt estaba muy divertida con todo el asunto, y se había olvidado de su problema; Cho había logrado que Jane se alejara del mando del barco, ahora el estaba manejando, todo había mejorado, excepto que Rigsby seguía mareado.

…

Luego de un rato de diversión con los miembros de su equipo, Lisbon se encerró en un pequeño cuarto que había en el bote, terminando unos informes para Hightower. "¿Por qué siempre tiene que saberlo todo?" pensaba ella cada vez que su jefa le pedía un informe de algún caso, víctima o sospechoso. Cuando estaba Mineli no le pedía nada de eso, el confiaba en ella y ella en él. Habían trabajado juntos mucho tiempo y se conocían muy bien. Pero desde que lo trasladaron, nada era lo mismo.

Con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, y la otra agarrando la lapicera, Lisbon llenaba los informes del caso pasado. De repente, el barco se movió. Soltó la lapicera para evitar que algunas cosas se cayeran.

-Jane…- se lamentó ella.

-¿Me llamaste?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Se volteó para ver al hombre alto, de cabello rubio rizado, y… bueno… para hacerla corta, era Jane. ¿Quién más podría ser?

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Las olas están algo fuertes. Estamos volviendo.

-Sabía que no debimos venir.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Salimos?

-Debo terminar esto.

-Luego tendrás tiempo. ¡Vamos!

Lisbon accedió. Ambos salieron fuera, a la parte delantera del barco. Se apoyaron en la baranda del barco, a respirar aire fresco.

-¿Sabes por qué no quería venir?

-Te escucho.- dijo Jane interesado.

-Cuando tenía 14, mi padre alquilo un bote. Fuimos con mis hermanos a navegar. Cuando volvíamos, mi padre se emborrachó y prendió fuego el bote.- hiso una pausa- Menos mal que estábamos cerca de la costa. Bueno, yo ayude a Teo y a Tommy a salir, porque son los menores. Tyler iba detrás de mí. Cuando salí me di cuenta de que faltaban Tyler y papá. Lo peor fue que el fuego estaba llegando al motor, a la gasolina.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Entre a ayudar a Tyler, y luego sacamos a papá.

-Que trágico.

-Casi pierdo un padre y un hermano, Jane. Aunque si mi padre hubiera muerto no me hubiera importado.

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Era maltratador, ¿no es así?

-Si…

-Yo tampoco me llevaba muy bien con mi padre. El me usaba, solo le importaba el dinero…- Jane apretó un puño- Pero me quería. Tu padre también te quería, a ti y a tus hermanos.

-Tú que sabes.

-Créeme. - dijo Jane con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano encima de la de ella.

Lisbon se acercó cada vez más a Jane, pero de repente el barco se movió, haciendo que casi se cayeran. Una ola había golpeado el barco. Luego fueron con el resto del grupo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Lisbon a Cho, que estaba navegando.

-El viento es muy fuerte. No sé si llegaremos.

-Ya estamos cerca de la costa.

Cho hacía lo posible para llegar a tierra firme, pero era inútil. Las fuertes olas rompían contra el barco, y el viento hacía imposible que llegaran a tierra antes de que la enorme ola que estaba detrás los tapara.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Van Pelt preocupada.

-Jane, ¿este barco tiene botes salvavidas?

Jane salió corriendo seguido por los demás. Excepto Cho, que seguía navegando.

-¡Cho, ven!- gritó Rigsby.

-Debo seguir conduciendo.

-Pero…

-Confía en mí.

Rigsby le hiso caso. Fue con los demás al bote.

-¿Dónde está Cho?

-Ya viene.

La ola se estaba acercando y Cho no llegaba. En un acto de desesperación, Jane cortó la puerta que retenía al bote.

-¡No!

La ola los impulsó a la orilla. Y destruyó el barco.

Ya en tierra, Lisbon miraba el mar con los ojos llorosos, mientras Jane la consolaba. Van Pelt también derramó una que otra lagrima, y Rigsby estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no quería quedar en ridículo frente al resto del equipo.

-¿Qué les pasa chicos?- dijo una voz.

Era Cho, seguía vivo.

Lisbon corrió a abrasarlo, seguida de los demás.

-¡Demonios!-gritó Lisbon.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Los informes estaban en el barco.

-Casi mueres y solo te importan los informes.- comentó Jane.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto.- le susurró Rigsby a Cho.


	5. Chapter 5

Había sido una larga noche. No había dejado de llover, y al equipo le había costado dormir.

Jane se despertó muy cansado, pero igualmente se levantó. Fue a la terraza a respirar aire fresco. El ver el rocío y sentir la suave brisa sobre su cabello lo relajaba bastante. Pero no le quitaba el sentimiento de culpa. Por su culpa, Cho y los demás casi mueren.

"¿Por qué tuve que alquilar el maldito bote?" se repetía a cada rato.

Pero ahora quería olvidarse de eso y relajarse un poco. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrase en el sonido del viento contra las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Problemas para dormir?- preguntó una voz detrás de Jane. Él se sobresaltó.

-Ah, Lisbon, eres tú.

-Bueno, yo no he podido dormir muy bien.- dijo Lisbon acercándose a Jane- No entiendo como los otros duermen tan plácidamente. Yo me despierto con el más mínimo ruido.

-Pues eres solo tú. Yo no tengo problemas para dormir. Pero admito que esta noche me ha costado mucho.

-Es un hermoso día.- comentó Lisbon luego de un rato.

-Tienes razón. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Lisbon lo miró con cara de "Debes estar bromeando."

Jane se echo a reír.

-No fue gracioso.- lo rezongó Lisbon.

Jane seguía riéndose.

De pronto escucharon un grito de terror que venía del cuarto de los chicos. Jane y Lisbon fueron corriendo a ver que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Rigsby? Creí que era Van Pelt.- comentó Lisbon al ver a Rigsby trepado a una mesa- ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-Vio un ratón.- dijo Cho, mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

-¿Y por qué no sacaste al estúpido ratón?

-Así me pareció más divertido.

-¡Esa rata es una bestia!- dijo Rigsby señalando a la pequeña criatura- ¡Me ha gruñido!

-Enserio Rigsby, ¿qué te tomaste?- dijo Jane.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Van Pelt entrado a la habitación.

-Rigsby dice que el ratón le gruñó.- respondió Lisbon.

-No seas tonto, los ratones no gruñen.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Grace.- dijo Rigsby aterrado.

Jane se acercó al pequeño animal y lo agarró con la mano. Lo inspeccionó, y luego se lo acercó a Rigsby.

-¿Esto es lo que te da tanto miedo?

Rigsby puso cara de asco y se colocó asustado contra la pared. Jane no entendía como alguien podía tenerle miedo a tan bella criatura. Alejo el ratón de la cara de Rigsby.

-Lisbon acompáñame, vamos a liberar al ratoncito así Rigsby se deja de tonterías y se baje de la mesa.- concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Enserio estabas asustado del ratón?- preguntó Van Pelt ayudando a Rigsby a bajar de la mesa.

-Pfff… claro que no,… yo solo…ehh… quería engañar a Jane.

-No me digas.

…

-¿Dónde piensas dejar al ratón?- preguntó Lisbon siguiendo a Jane fuera de la cabaña.

-Tengo dos posibilidades: puedo ponerlo en tu cama mientras duermes, o se lo meto en la sopa a Rigsby.- dejó al ratón en el suelo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enserio lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero no se me ocurría NADA. Ahora en las vacaciones voy a tratar de ponerme al día. Mientras tanto, disfruten el capítulo.**_

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-Rigsby, ¡es la tercera vez que preguntas lo mismo!- rezongó Lisbon.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad estoy aburrido.

Estaban los cinco sentados alrededor de la mesa. No tenían nada que hacer.

-Vamos a hacer algo. ¿Qué estamos esperando?- preguntó Jane, con la esperanza de animar al equipo.

-A que las ballenas evolucionen en criaturas voladores, vayan a atacar el CBI y tengamos 12 horas para salvar al mundo de mutantes gigantes que atacan la Tierra.- dijo Cho, todos lo miraron con cara extraña y Rigsby se río.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la ciudad?- propuso Jane ignorando el gracioso comentario de Cho.

-No es mala idea.- opinó Van Pelt.

-Entonces ya está decidido, vamos.

A continuación, Jane se levantó de la mesa, seguido por los demás.

-Vamos en la camioneta,- dijo Jane- de ese modo emitimos menos CO2 a la atmósfera.

-Guau, Jane, no creía que te preocuparas tanto por el medio ambiente.- dijo Lisbon.

-Claro que me preocupo.- dijo lanzando el papel de su chicle al suelo.

Cho rodó los ojos, mientras levantaba el papelito.

…

Lisbon iba conduciendo la camioneta, Jane estaba en el asiento del acompañante, Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt iban en la parte de atrás.

Era un hermoso día, luego hubo más nubes, y finalmente se echo a llover.

-Maldito cambio climático.- se quejó Jane.

Poco a poco empezaron a ir más lento. Había algo mal, y Lisbon lo sabía. Luego el auto se detuvo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Lisbon.

-Creo que se acabó el combustible.- respondió Jane.

-Ya sé eso, idiota, pero el combustible estaba lleno cuando salimos. ¿Alguno trajo su celular? Dejé el mío.

-Yo lo traje pero no tiene batería.- dijo Risgby.

-¿Y para qué lo trajiste si no tiene batería?

Rigsby no respondió, sabía que dijera lo que dijera Lisbon le iba a gritar, estaba de mal humor, y nunca hay que molestarla cuando está así…

Esperaron 10 minutos, 20 minutos, y finalmente media hora, esperando que algún auto pasara. Nada.

-Tal vez alguien debería ir a pedir ayuda.- propuso Jane- ¿Algún voluntario?- nadie habló- De acuerdo, iré yo.

Jane puso la mano en la puerta de la camioneta, ahí quedó quieto.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Van Pelt.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Lisbon.

-¿Y si me pasa algo? Capaz que me ataca un oso, y no tendré un arma para defenderme.- clavó su vista en Lisbon.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo.

Lisbon bajó de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia. Pero paró al ver que Jane se quedaba dentro de la camioneta. Volvió a la camioneta, abrió la puerta del lado de Jane, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia fuera.

-¡Ya voy!- se quejó Jane.

…

Jane y Lisbon caminaban bajo la lluvia, por el bosque. En busca de algún teléfono público o algo para llamar a un remolque.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- preguntó Jane alterado.

-No fue nada, Jane, sigue caminando.

-¿Y si fue un oso? ¿O un león?

-Los leones no viven en el bosque.

Siguieron así la mayor parte del camino.

-¿Lisbon?

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Tengo que ir al baño.

-¿Ahora? ¿No puedes esperar un poco?

-No lo creo.- dijo Jane cruzando las piernas.

-De acuerdo, ve detrás de aquel árbol.

Eso mismo hizo Jane.

Lisbon se posó bajo un árbol para que la lluvia no le diera tanto. De pronto comenzó a escuchar los ruidos de los que hablaba Jane.

"Debe ser algún animalito."

Luego pudo distinguir claramente la figura de un hombre a lo lejos, con un arma.

-¿Jane?- llamó Lisbon retrocediendo. Su tono se veía más preocupado a medida que no respondía- ¿Jane? ¡¿Jane?

Jane no respondía y el hombre se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Lisbon comenzó a correr, y el hombre la seguía. Jane seguía sin aparecer. Lisbon corría cada vez más rápido.

De pronto, sintió como una bala le atravesaba la pierna. Cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor. El hombre se acercó a ella.

-No te me escaparás esta vez.- dijo apuntándola con el arma.

Una rama golpeó la cabeza del hombre.

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Era Jane, Lisbon nunca se había sentido tan feliz de verlo.

El hombre salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Jane se acercó a Lisbon.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Jane llevó a Lisbon a un lugar entre las rocas donde el agua no llegaba.

-¿Ahora estás mejor?

-No…

-¿Y ahora?

Jane puso su mano en la mejilla de Lisbon, y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella.

-¡Lisbon!

Lisbon oía la voz de Rigsby, cada vez más fuerte.

Despertó. Para su sorpresa estaba acostada en un sofá, y rodeada por su equipo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te golpeaste la cabeza con una rama,- explicó Jane- te desmallaste y te llevé a una cabaña, donde me dejaron llamar a un remolque, luego volvimos a la cabaña.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Jane se quedó con Lisbon, no quería dejarla sola.

-Estabas diciendo mi nombre,- dijo Jane- cuando te desmayaste.

-Tuve un sueño extraño.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón. Lisbon no tenía sueño, y Jane no quería dejarla sola. Sería una larga noche.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. De ahora en adelante trataré de escribir más seguido.**_

_**Dejen reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Lisbon abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá, otra vez. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, había dormido muy bien.

Sabía que era muy temprano, y aún estaba algo dormida, pero decidió volver a su cama.

Pero se quedó helada al ver que una mano rodeaba su cintura. No tenía que voltearse para saber quién era. Sabía perfectamente quién la estaba abrasando.

"¿Pero qué demonios hace Jane aquí?"

Luego lo recordó. Se había quedado hasta tarde mirando televisión con Jane. Ella se durmió, y al parecer Jane también.

Lisbon no quería despertar a Jane, sería muy incómodo. Así que intento levantarse sin despertarlo.

Pero no contaba con que Jane no la dejarían moverse. Cada vez que intentaba levantares sus brazos la atraían hacia él, cada vez más fuerte.

Jane, aún dormido, se reusaba a dejarla ir.

Lisbon esperó un rato a que Jane la soltará, no estaba dispuesta a despertarlo. Pero estaba muy cansada, y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

…

-Shh,- rezongó Van Pelt a Rigsby y Cho- los van a despertar.

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Jane y Lisbon estaban acurrucados en el sofá. Rigsby propuso sacarles una foto y subirla a internet, pero luego Cho le dijo que si Lisbon se enteraba…

Rigsby no pudo aguantar y se le escapó una risa. Van Pelt lo fulminó con la mirada cuando Jane abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días, chicos.

-Hola.- saludaron todos.

-Lindo día, ¿no?

Parecía que Jane no se había dado cuenta de que estaba abrazando a su jefa.

-Eh, Jane…- comenzó Rigsby.

-Lo sé. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

-Mejor suéltala, si se despierta y te ve así eres hombre muerto.- dijo Cho.

-No lo creo.

-Yo sí.- dijo Lisbon fulminando a Jane con la mirada.

-Por fin te despiertas.

Lisbon se quedó mirando a Jane, como si esperara que hiciera algo.

-Jane…

-¿Si?

-Podrías soltarme, no puedo moverme.

Rigsby río nuevamente.

-¿Y ustedes qué miran?- dijo Lisbon- ¡Váyanse!

Cuando Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt salieron de la habitación, Lisbon volvió a mirar a Jane, que aún no la soltaba.

-Voy a pedírtelo una vez más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que me sueltes!

Apenas Jane sacó su brazo de encima de Lisbon, ella se levantó del sofá lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué tal si hoy vamos a la ciudad?- preguntó Jane aún recostado.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-No lo creo. Tenemos mi auto, y ya arreglaron el tanque de combustible roto de la camioneta.

-De acuerdo…

…

-No terminaste de contarme tu sueño.- se quejó Jane conduciendo su auto, con Lisbon al lado.

-Ya te dije, soñé que unas ballenas mutantes atacaban el CBI.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa.

…

En la camioneta, que iba detrás del auto de Jane y Lisbon, Cho iba conduciendo, Rigsby y Van Pelt iban detrás. Se estaban peleando por quién iba adelante, y Cho los mandó a los dos atrás.

-Yo debería ir adelante.- se quejó Rigsby.

-Cállate.- dijo Cho.

-¿De qué estarán hablando Jane y Lisbon?- se preguntó Grace- Nunca creí verlos así...

-Sigo pensando que debimos sacar una foto, nadie nos creerá.- dijo Rigsby.

-Hacen linda pareja.

Ambos asintieron.

-Tengo una idea,- propuso Cho- cuando lleguemos a la cuidad…

…

El termino ciudad estaba mal, era más bien un hermoso pueblo.

Había muchos mercados. La gente era muy simpática. Pero lo que más había eran flores, flores por todos lados.

Van Pelt, Cho y Rigsby habían dejado a Jane y Lisbon solos. No los escucharon muy bien, pero dijeron algo sobre… bueno, no los escucharon para nada.

Jane y Lisbon caminaban tranquilamente por las calles. Cuando pasaron por un callejón, Lisbon siguió de largo, y Jane se quedó mirando.

-Vamos, Jane, no tenemos todo el día.

-Mira esto.- respondió Jane.

Lisbon se acercó y miró dentro del callejón. Un hombre estaba siendo golpeado por un grupo de personas, mafiosos tal vez.

-Debemos hacer algo.- dijo Jane.

Pero el grupo escuchó a Jane, le dispararon al hombre y corrieron tras Jane y Lisbon, que ya estaban huyendo.

Luego lograron escabullirse en una casa vieja que tenía la puerta abierta.

-Creo que los perdimos.- dijo Jane.

Pero tan pronto terminó la frase, le taparon la boca por detrás y lo tiraron al suelo. Lo mismo le hicieron a Lisbon. Y los metieron a los dos en un _diminuto_ armario.

Era tan pequeño, que al estar Jane y Lisbon pegados a cada pared, entre ellos no había más de 10 centímetros.

-Los sacaremos cuando sepamos qué hacer con ustedes.- oyeron decir a la voz de uno de los hombres.

El día de Lisbon no podía empeorar. Primero había despertado acurrucada con Jane, después unos tipos los habían perseguido por todo el pueblito, los habían atacado, y como si fuera poco, ahora estaba encerrada con Jane en el armario más diminuto en la Tierra.

En el armario, estaba muy oscuro, pero se podía ver lo suficiente por la luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Y tú qué miras?- preguntó al ver que Jane no dejaba de mirarla.

-Lo siento, es que… incluso en la oscuridad tus ojos siguen viéndose hermosos.

Menos mal que estaba oscuro, porque Lisbon sentía que se estaba sonrojando. Pero tuvo la impresión de que Jane lo había notado de todos modos.

Jane y Lisbon estaban _demasiado_ cerca el uno del otro.

Pero ese no era su principal problema. Tenían que salir de ahí antes de que los supuestos mafiosos volvieran. Porque probablemente los matarían…


	8. Chapter 8

Tenían que salir de ahí lo antes posible. Él lo sabía, y ella también. En cualquier momento volverían los tipos que los habían encerrado allí.

Lisbon recordó que este tipo de cosas eran bastante normales si estabas con Jane. Siempre terminaban en alguna de estas situaciones, y está no era la excepción.

-Tranquila,- dijo Jane- todo va a salir bien. Veamos, si yo fuera un mafioso…

Jane cerró los ojos, pensó por unos segundos, y estiro la mano hasta la perilla de la puerta.

-No creerás que…- comenzó a decir Lisbon.

Jane giró la perilla y la puerta se abrió. Lisbon quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer que esos mafiosos pudieran ser tan estúpidos como para dejar la puerta abierta, a menos que fuera una trampa…

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado por un momento, y se concentró en una cosa, escapar de allí.

Ella y Jane salieron corriendo del lugar. Al salir notaron la extraña decoración que tenía la casa, probablemente era el escondite de esos mafiosos.

Al llegar al coche de Jane, Lisbon abrió la puerta y sacó una pistola que estaba escondida bajo el asiento trasero del auto.

-¡Creí que habíamos acordado no traer armas!- dijo Jane.

-Pues menos mal que no hice caso.- respondió Lisbon, disparándole en la pierna a un mafioso que estaba a punto de dispararle a Jane.

Ambos se acercaron al tipo que yacía en el suelo. Lisbon lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?

Comenzó a salir sangre de la boca del hombre. Un hombre le había disparado desde lejos, y se estaba alejando.

…

-Lo mató para que no hablara.- dijo Cho luego de que Jane y Lisbon le explicaran lo que había pasado.

-Sí, ¿pero qué quería que no nos dijera?- dijo Van Pelt.

-Lo averiguaremos.- dijo Lisbon, hablando con ellos por teléfono.

-Creí que estábamos de vacaciones.- dijo Rigsby.

-Rigsby tiene razón.- dijo Jane, sentado junto a Lisbon en el coche- Además, no fue nuestra culpa que estos mafiosos quisieran raptarnos.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó Lisbon.

-No estoy insinuando nada. Solo digo que no fue una coincidencia que viéramos ese asesinato, y por lo tanto, tampoco que nos atraparan.

-¿Estás diciendo que alguien planeo que esos mafiosos nos atraparan?

-Escapar de allí fue demasiado fácil. Tiene que haber sido una especie de advertencia

-¿Advertencia de qué?

Él salió del coche y se dirigió a la cabaña.

-Antes de volver para acá llama a Hightower y dile lo que ocurrió.- le dijo Lisbon a Cho, y cortó.

…

-¿Jane, qué te sucede?- preguntó Lisbon detrás de él- Has estado actuando raro últimamente.

-No entenderías.

-Déjame intentar ayudarte.

-Yo sé quién contrató a esos mafiosos.- dijo volteándose para mirar a Lisbon.

-¿Quién?

Jane se sentó en el sofá junto con Lisbon.

-Hace tiempo, cuando fingía ser un psíquico, ayudé a un hombre del gobierno llamado Dick Veles. Su mujer había muerto, y yo me "comunicaba" con ella. Un día entré a su casa para investigar un poco, y descubrí que Veles no solo tenía contactos en la mafia, sino que los financiaba. Poco a poco me enteré de que él había matado a su esposa, y que planeaba junto con un grupo de la mafia, una especie de ataque al gobierno. Yo ayudé a evitar el ataque, y Veles fue enviado a prisión. Antes de ser procesado juró que se vengaría de mí. Y escapó de la cárcel hace un par de años.

-Pero aún así, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que es él?

-¿Recuerdas al hombre que mató al mafioso que atrapamos? Era él. Estoy seguro. Y todo nuestro lío fue una advertencia. Y yo soy el responsable de todo lo que nos hicieron y lo que harán estos tipos.

-No fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

-Es que a veces las cosas no salen como esperabas.

Lisbon asintió.

-Ocurren cosas que arruinan tus planes, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para arreglarlo. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?

-No.

Pero estaba mintiendo. Lisbon no planeaba que Patrick Jane interfiriera en su vida. No planeaba volverse tan íntima con él. Y definitivamente no planeaba enamorarse de él.

Pero sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Jane seguía enamorado de su esposa, y aunque no lo estuviera, ellos nunca podrían estar juntos. Y eso le rompía el corazón. Sabía que esa relación no era posible, y no podía seguir sufriendo así por ese hombre. Tenía que olvidarse de él a toda costa. No sabía si podría hacerlo.

-Voy a caminar un rato.- dijo Lisbon levantándose del sofá.

-Déjame acompañarte.

-No. Prefiero estar sola.

…

Jane sabía perfectamente que no podía enmendar su error. Ahora era su responsabilidad proteger al resto del equipo de Veles.

Esos tipos los encerraron y luego los dejaron escapar. ¿Cómo sabían que estaban en la ciudad? Tal vez sí era una coincidencia. Claro. ¡La respuesta estuvo delante de sus ojos todo este tiempo!

Veles se enteró de que vendrían de vacaciones. Que los vieran en el pueblo fue una coincidencia. Y los dejaron escapar… ¡para seguirlos y saber dónde estaban! Todos estaban en peligro ahora. Jane recordaba que un auto lo había estado siguiendo a cierta distancia. Probablemente habría otro siguiendo a los otros. Y Lisbon… Ella estaba sola.

Jane se levantó del sofá y tomó su teléfono.

-Rigsby.

-Menos mal que contestaste. Dime, ¿algún auto los ha estado siguiendo?

-No lo sé, Jane. ¿Qué pasa?

-Salgan de la ruta, ahora. Y escóndanse en algún lugar donde no los vean. Puede que estén en peligro.

-De acuerdo. ¿Algún otro consejo?

-Sí. Aléjense de cualquier vehículo sospechoso.- colgó.

Ahora debía buscar a Lisbon.


End file.
